Benutzer Diskussion:Kyle
Herzlich willkommen! Das hier ist meine Diskussionsseite. Teilt mir alles mit, was Ihr loswerden wollt: * Kritik * Fragen * Vorschläge * vielleicht sogar Lob Bild:;-).gif Ich möchte mich an die Jediquette halten und erwarte das auch von allen, die hier ihre Beiträge hineinschreiben. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle22 18:44, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) center|200px Hallo Kyle22! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Kyle22!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 18:48, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ---- Hey Ho Kyle22 ein herzliches Willkommen bei der Jedipedia bei Fragen stehen ich und die anderen Jedipedianer gerne zur verfügung.Ich freue mich schon darauf deinen ersten Artikel zulesen Boba 18:50, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hallo, Boba! Vielen Dank für den herzlichen Empfang! Ich werde mein bestes geben Bild:--).gif Auch von mir ein Herzliches Willkommen Jango 18:57, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Als erstes habe ich einen Artikel über Bacca, den legendären Wookie-Krieger vor. :p.s.: Weiß jemand, wie ich einen screenshot aus KotOR hochladen kann? Ups! Hallo Jango! Bist mir wohl dazwischen gerutscht... Kyle22 19:00, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Also wenn du probleme hast wende dich an jeden user hier und wenn du deine Benutzerseite erstellen willst aber nicht weisst wie, dann guck dir andere an und hol dir da tipps oder frag mich dann helf ich dir. -- Gruß Boba 19:04, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 19:20, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Habt Dank, Meister Jedi Bild:;-).gif Freundliche Grüße, Kyle22 19:28, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bilder Hochladen No Prob kann ja mal passieren zu deiner Frage schau mal in der Bilderliste ob dein Bild nicht schon exzistiert den link dazu findest du links bei Quicklinks. wenn es noch nicht da ist drücke auf den Hochladen Link bei Werkzeuge den findest du auch links in der unteren Box unten. Lies dir dann durch was dort steht Jango 19:06, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Oh, peinlich! Bild:--(.gif Muss ich übersehen haben. Kyle22 19:08, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :: Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein jeder macht am anfang Fehler Jango 19:18, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Kyle Katarn Artikel Hallo Kyle22! Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, dass ich mir den Artikel Kyle Katarn durchlese und dir dann schreibe. Ich finde, dass du ihn echt gut überarbeitet hast. Der Artikel lässt sich nun leichter lesen und ist gut verständlich. Zudem ist die störende Bilderflut beseitigt. So ist der Artikel auf alle Fälle sehens- und lesenswert. :) Als ich in mir durchgelesen habe, habe ich gleich noch ein paar Tippfehler korrigiert und die Form etwas angepasst. Gruß Little Ani Admin 11:50, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Apropos Tippfehler Ani du hast dich beim Nachnamen vertippt es heißt Katarn ja is mir aber auch schon passiert ;) viele Grüße und fröhliche Feiertage von Jango 12:07, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ups, habe es gleich korrigiert, damit der Link funktioniert... danke Jango! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 12:18, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Überarbeitung Sagt mal, gibts noch'n Artikel, der es nötig hätte, überarbeitet zu werden? Kann ja schlecht alle 3000 durchsehen :-) MfG Kyle22 14:08, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Klick mal links auf den Link Jedipedia-Portal die blauen sind Artikel wo Infos noch fehlen und die Roten sind noch nicht geschriebene aber gewünschte Artikel Jango 14:09, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Cool du möchtest einen Artikel schreiben na dann wünsch ich dir viel Erfolg der wird bestimmt klasse Boba 14:16, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Diskussionen Hallo Kyle! Du musst in einer Diskussion nicht wegen jedes neuen Aspekts eine neue Überschrift anlegen. Das Klein-klein macht sowas schnell unübersichtlich. Du darfst ruhig einfach unter bearbeiten deinen Kommentar hinzufügen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 16:23, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Shyriiwook Bin gerade mit Shyriiwook fertig. Fällt euch noch was ein? MfG Kyle22 16:28, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey Kyle möchtest du ein paar Babels und in ein paar mehr Kategorien auftauchen, wenn du willst mach ich dir das. Boba 19:12, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, wär klasse. Danke! Kyle22 19:15, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *Okay ich tu mein bestes Boba 19:17, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) *so falls du ICQ hast machst in bearbeiten einfach dawo die ws sind die jeweilige angabe,wenn nicht löschst du es einfach. Ich hab dir noch mein eigenes Babel(hab ich selbst gemacht) rein gemacht hoffe das ist in ordnung. -- Boba 19:30, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Statistik Hallo Kyle22 zu der Zählung der Bearbeitungen machst du folgendes du schreibst auf deiner benutzerseite wenn du deine Statistik machen willst Kyle22 das tippst du ein wenn du denn anderen zeigen willst wie viele edits du schon hast Kyle22 dies zeigt deine geschriebenen Artikel an Das hier zeigt deinen ersten edit in der jedipedia an Kyle22 und das deinen momentan letzten Kyle22 Für die bearbeiterliste Tipps du folgendes ein x für das x tippst du irgendeine beliebige Zahl ein z.B. 3 das sieht dann so aus 3 Viel Spass damit Jango 17:58, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey, klasse! Danke Jango Kyle22 18:01, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::3... das ja irgendwie recht wenig... die Liste is dann ja etwas inkomplett Bild:;-).gif PS: bei mir gibts ne liste bis 25 --Modgamers 18:02, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Haha warte so ist es besser ;)Jango 18:03, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Sagt mal, sind die rot geschriebenen Benutzer nicht mehr dabei? Wenn ja würde mich interessieren, wie mich einer überholen konnte. Bild:--(.gif Kyle22 19:31, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) ne die Haben nur keine Benutzerseite wie z.B. unser lieber Admin Obi-Wan K der ist ja hier noch aktiv und das siehst du ja auch Gruß Jango 19:34, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Wenn ich mir das so ansehe, glaub ich, der ist zu beschäftigt, um eine Benutzerseite zu erstellen ;-) Kyle22 19:37, 17. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich wollt nur fragen ob du Icq hast.--Kanzler Vos Rembrandt 16:05, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Noch nicht. Aber du kriegst dann meine Nummer. MfG Kyle22 17:45, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Danke--Vos 17:50, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Utapau-System Kannst du mal bitte schon das Utapau-System anschauen (Fehl da noch was oder kann da noch was hin.)--Benutzer Vos 15:28, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Habe paar neue Pläne auf meiner Seite siehst du das ja Vos 18:37, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich es getrennt schau mal--Vos 12:20, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Moin! Ich arbeite an das Thema Jedi-Heiler hast du moch paar Sachen die rein können. Vos 20:38, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lichtschwert Hi Kyle22 was meinst du mit Böse Überraschung wenn man ein Lichtschwert aus dem Handgelenk drehen will, das interessiert mich jetzt aber? Jango 17:11, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Bei einer Drehung aus dem Handgelenk hält das Eigengewicht der Klinge die Waffe (oder einen Stab) in der richtigen Drehbewegung und in Schwung. Ohne jedes Gegengewicht kannst du einfach nicht sauber drehen. Zudem erzeugt der starke Energiefluss der Klinge einen Gyroskopischen Effekt, d.h. es ist gibt, wie bei einer rotierenden Masse, eine Art Drehungswiderstand, den man dann auch im Kampf einberechnen müsste. Und wenn du bei so einem oder einem ähnlichen "tollen" Trick ein bisschen unsauber führst, landet die Klinge dort, wo sie nicht hin soll. Bei einer Attrappe ist das verzeihlich, aber ein Führungsfehler mit einem echten Lichtschwert kann tödlich enden! Also lass die Finger von dem alten Ding das du auf dem Dachboden gefunden hast! :-) Kyle22 17:41, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich habe dich geaddet schau mal.--Vos 19:37, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Hey, super! Kyle22 21:14, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich habe dich geaddet schau mal.Kannst mal jetzt on gehen bitte.--Vos 16:06, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Musik Guck hier das ist ein ziemlich cooles Basssolo Boba 18:56, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke, Boba! Kyle22 18:58, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Artikelbezeichnung Ich dene´ke wir sollten so ne kleine liste machen, die wir dann in die Jedipediavorschläge machen.Weisst wie ich meine, wir sammeln z.B. hier Adjektive die wir in einer Liste zusammenfassen. gruß Boba 19:23, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut, gerne, aber es müssen auch alle mitkriegen, dass wir sammeln! Kyle22 19:25, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde all denen die sich zu Wort gemeldet haben einen Verweis in die Disku machen. Boba 19:27, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :::Ok, lass uns anfangen! Mach dann am besten eine Sammelüberschrift, dann ist's übersichtlicher. Kyle22 19:31, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::::Aber der Artikelname steht doch schon fest: "Lesenswerte Artikel", oder für was samelt ihr hier Adjektive? --Anakin 18:14, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Liste der Adjektive von mir Boba 20:21, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) : *hervorragend *brillant *glänzend *stattlich *fantastich Klar, das hat sich jetzt natürlich erledigt, Ani. Danke an alle für die Vorschläge! MfG Kyle22 18:16, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Oh, ja natürlich, es hat mich nur verwirrt, weil ich nicht auf das Datum geachtet habe, an dem diese Diskussion hier eröffnet wurde. Ich dachte ihr habt die Liste nagefangen, als der Name schon feststand. Mein Fehler;) Viele Grüße, Anakin 18:24, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Thema, Ani, bin froh, dass einer (meistens) aufpasst :) Kyle22 18:25, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Es tut mir sehr leid, doch ich bin vom 29.4. (also Morgen) bis 6.5. (nächster Sonntag) in Rom. Wenn also noch etwas sein sollte, versucht es am besten noch heute Abend oder bis morgen Nachmittag loszuwerden, dann kann ich mich noch drum kümmern. Wenn nichts anliegt, ist das auch in Ordnung... Bild:;-).gif Alles gute, frohes Schaffen und bis zum 7.5. Bild:Wink.gif Euer Kyle Kyle22 20:15, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Dann wünsch ich dir mal Viel Spass in Rom und schiess ein paar tolle Fotos Jango 20:28, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das ist schade, ein glück das du wiederkommst. Mache ein paar Photos von italo-Jedis okay^^ Boba 20:32, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST)